The present invention relates to image pickup devices, methods, and programs and, more specifically, to an image pickup device, method, and program with which a focus lens is stopped from snapping into focus on distant background by moving the lens to an object-closest end possible for a macro shooting mode at the time of mode transition from general shooting to macro shooting with an auto-focus feature activated.